


or are you giving it to someone else

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: “Dude, last night I couldn’t tell if he was being murdered or having the best sex of his life,” Louis said, taking a sip of his beer. He tried to say it as quietly as he could in the loud pub, worried about who may overhear him.“Is this your neighbor?” Liam asked. He was newer to the group, and therefore, newer to the situation. He had only heard a handful of the stories about the strange things Louis heard his neighbor doing, as opposed to the book Louis could most definitely write about the man.In the hallways, he seemed perfectly normal. He would smile at Louis and sometimes make polite conversation.He didn’t seem like the type to be having loud, kinky sex every night at the craziest hours of the day.But he was.or, louis hears his neighbor having loud sex through the walls and it's not a problem until it is





	or are you giving it to someone else

**Author's Note:**

> i've been super uninspired and unmotivated lately, so i wrote this little thing. it's silly and what i hope is funny :)

“Dude, last night I couldn’t tell if he was being murdered or having the best sex of his life,” Louis said, taking a sip of his beer. He tried to say it as quietly as he could in the loud pub, worried about who may overhear him.

“Is this your neighbor?” Liam asked. He was newer to the group, and therefore, newer to the situation. He had only heard a handful of the stories about the strange things Louis heard his neighbor doing, as opposed to the book Louis could most definitely write about the man.

In the hallways, he seemed perfectly normal. He would smile at Louis and sometimes make polite conversation. 

He didn’t  _ seem  _ like the type to be having loud, kinky sex every night at the craziest hours of the day.

But he was.

Or, at least, Louis hoped that was it. He wasn’t sure what else would cause his neighbor to make those kinds of noises and if he thought about it for too long, he got a bit worried.

“Yeah, my neighbor,” Louis confirmed. “His name’s Harry. He was up late making all those noises, and then he was up at the cheeks of dawn. He wasn’t moaning - thank god that wasn’t my wake up call today - but he kept dropping things and screaming ‘fuck’ about every thirty seconds.”

“You could probably slip a note under his door or something,” Niall said. “Like if you’re afraid to confront him about it.”

Louis shrugged. “Not really afraid to confront him. He reminds me a bit of a baby deer. He’s always stumbling over himself. And he talks really slow.”

“Does this dude have  _ any  _ redeeming qualities?” Liam asked. He wrinkled his nose, setting down his now empty beer bottle. 

“He’s really fucking attractive,” Niall said. “Like.  _ Very  _ good looking.”

“Niall, when you say things like that, I really question whether you’re as straight as you say you are,” Louis said, chuckling. He finished off his own beer and debated if he should grab another one. He didn’t have to go into work tomorrow, but did he really want to spend his day off hungover?

“I have eyes, Louis.” Niall seemed almost offended. 

“I want to meet this guy,” Liam said decisively. He nodded his head once and pursed his lips. “He seems like quite the character.”

“‘Quite the character?’ Liam, how old are you?” Louis was pretty sure Liam was actually seventy-five years old and trapped in a twenty-six year old’s body. He definitely had an old soul. He said dick  _ photograph _ . Even Louis’ own mother said dick  _ pic _ .

Liam didn’t seem too bothered by Louis’ teasing, way too used to it by now. “I just think he seems interesting. Maybe I’ll ‘accidentally’ run into him in the hallway next time I’m over.”

“What are you gonna do? Wait around in the hallway and then shoulder check him?” Louis decided he shouldn’t have another beer. He could feel his face heating up and could hear how unnecessarily loud he was yelling. “I’m never inviting you over again.”

Liam just shrugged like he didn’t really care.

“Well, lads, it’s been real and it’s been fun, but it hasn’t been real fun,” Louis said. He stood from the table, wobbling a little on his legs. Maybe he was drunker than he originally thought. He steadied himself and saluted his two friends before heading out the door. 

It was a warm night, with a light enough breeze to keep him from getting too hot on his walk home. The city was just getting started for the night, with couples clinging to each other and giggling as they walked past, not even sparing him a glance. Every bar he passed was hopping, but Louis didn’t feel much of a pull to stay out any later. He knew he was starting to get old once he stopped wanting to stay out until the sun was rising.

He reached his apartment building within fifteen minutes, thankful as the breeze turned more on the side of chilly than just keeping him cool. It was that time of year that once the sun set, there was about half an hour to thirty minutes before the temperature dropped sharply and you were stuck wishing you had a jacket. 

He stepped inside, rubbing at his bare arms with the palms of his hands. He waited for the elevator, bouncing from foot to foot. He had such a problem staying still at any given time, but he was especially struggling with the alcohol in his system.

The elevator dinged before the doors opened, revealing Louis’ neighbor himself. 

“Harry,” Louis greeted with a warm smile. He couldn’t help it. The man was always so nice and cheerful, and dropped off a pan of brownies or cookies at least once a week. Louis had gained about five pounds since he’d moved in. “How are you?”

Harry’s face lit up once he noticed Louis. “Hey, Lou. I’m good. About to head out and meet my friends. I was supposed to be there an hour ago, but I’m always running late.” He chuckled softly with a shake of his head, like ‘ _ what can ya do? _ ’

“Ah, that’s where I’m coming from,” Louis said. “I’m turning into an old man, though. Can’t stay out past nine or I get cranky.”

Harry threw his head back and laughed, a loud thing that always managed to catch Louis off guard. 

“I wish I could pull the old man card with my friends,” he said once he’d stopped laughing. “I’d much rather just stay home and be asleep by ten. But my friends don’t listen. They want me to get out there, meet new people, and all that bullshit.”

Louis hummed. “How inconsiderate of them, honestly.”

“You’re right.” Harry gave him a crooked smile, dimple popping in his cheek. “I guess I should get going. Enjoy your night-in extra since I’ll be out in the world, hating every second of it.”

“Will do.” Louis waved at him, watching as Harry stumbled over nothing as he walked away. The man could be so smooth and then he would turn around and trip over a dust bunny. It was hopelessly endearing.

Louis could have a small crush on his neighbor.

He was only mildly ashamed of it.

And he figured he should only be ashamed because he can so clearly hear his neighbor having loud, kinky sex almost every day, and that was just invasive and unfair to Harry. Other than that, he was an adult and he was allowed to find his neighbor cute and sweet and attractive.

In the time that Louis had been arguing with himself over the ethics of having a crush on Harry, the doors to the elevator had closed and the number six was lit up. He sighed, pressing the button and waiting for the elevator once again.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Louis’ eyes snapped open, jolted awake by the familiar noise. He rolled over and checked the time on his phone, noting that it was  _ three-thirty in the morning. _

He closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he was catching the last of Harry’s sexcapade. Unfortunately, this didn’t seem to be the case as Harry groaned again. Louis knew he wasn’t getting back to sleep any time soon, but he was actually kind of annoyed by it. He had to work early in the morning, and he hadn’t been able to fall asleep easily in the first place.

This time was different because he could hear Harry’s music as well. Normally he didn’t play music. It had happened once or twice before, and it had been in the middle day and hadn’t bothered Louis at the time. Now, he found it was giving him a headache.

He didn’t know what to do. He figured he could either wait it out like the polite neighbor he normally was, he could be a dickhead and bang on the wall, or he could be a reasonable but annoyed neighbor and knock on the door. After another particularly loud moan, he decided to slip into some sweatpants and go knock on the door. He needed his sleep.

He padded down the small hallway between their rooms, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. He only had to wait a few seconds before it was swinging open. And -

_ Oh. _

Louis should have thought this through.

Harry was shirtless and panting, absolutely red-faced and shimmering with sweat. His hair was pulled into a bun on the top of his head and he was giving Louis the most confused look in the world.

“Is something wrong, Lou?”

“Uh.”

“Louis, are you okay?”

The concern in Harry’s voice snapped him from his trance.

“Oh, uh yes,” he stuttered. “I’m fine. But I was just, uh, wondering if you could have sex just. Like. A little quieter?”

Yes. Eloquent. He did the best he could for three-thirty in the morning, and with a shirtless Harry Styles in his face.

“Sex?”

“Yes.” Louis nodded. “The thing you’re doing so loudly in the middle of the night. Keeping me awake.” Harry still looked confused, so Louis sighed and said, “Listen, mate. I don’t mind you having sex and usually the noise doesn’t bother me. I put on music or whatever. But it’s three-thirty and I have to work early in the morning. So if you could, like, put a gag in or something.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “You think I’m having sex?”

“Constantly.”

Suddenly, Harry’s eyes widened in realization. His cheeks flamed an even darker red, if possible. “Oh  _ god _ .”

“Sometimes you say that, yes,” Louis teased. “And a lot of ‘fucks’ in between some moaning. I’m quite jealous of how often you get laid, if I’m being honest.”

“I’m not having sex,” Harry said, almost mumbling. He looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

Louis’ eyes widened. “That’s what you sound like when you wank?” He chuckled, slightly impressed. “The lucky guy who gets you in bed.”

“I think you’re misunderstanding the situation. I’m doing yoga.”

Louis blinked. And then blinked again.

“Yoga?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It helps me sleep. Or helps me wake up. And helps with my anxiety.”

“ _ Yoga _ .”

“Oh, so you weren’t judging me for my loud and kinky sex, but you’re judging me for doing yoga?”

“ _ No _ ,” Louis rushed out. “I’m judging you for how fucking loud you are when you do your yoga. Jesus, mate. Are you  _ okay _ ?”

Harry threw his head back and cackled, whole body shaking with it. At first, Louis couldn’t see the humor in the situation, but then he was suddenly doubled over and laughing alongside his neighbor. His sides started to hurt and tears were streaking his cheeks, but the situation was so humorous.

Harry was doing  _ yoga _ .

_ Fucking yoga _ .

Their laughter slowed down until the dimples in Harry’s cheeks weren’t as evident and they were both out of breath from giggling for so long.

“I can’t believe you thought that’s what I sounded like when I have sex,” Harry teased. “My sex moans are much more attractive than my yoga moans, I promise.”

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t know,” Louis said, keeping right up with Harry’s banter. 

“You could find out.”

Louis couldn’t even help his expression as his jaw dropped. He probably looked like a fish with his mouth gaping like that. 

“Uh, just kidding?” Harry suddenly looked uncertain, nothing like the confident man from just seconds before. “Sorry if that, like, crossed a line-”

“Definitely not.” Louis stepped into the doorway, toe to toe with Harry. He looked up into Harry’s eyes, watching as his breath hitched and his pupils darkened. “Honestly, I don’t think you get how absolutely maddening it was, living next to you when I thought you were having sex all the time. I was losing my mind.”

“I thought you’d never make a move,” Harry admitted. He licked his lower lip, and Louis finally noticed just how pink they were. The perfect shade, made just for Louis to kiss. “But here we are.”

“Here we are,” Louis whispered, leaning in and meeting their lips.

The kiss started soft, just a press of their lips, before Louis couldn’t take any more. He shoved Harry further into the room and kicked the door shut with his foot and pressed Harry against the wall in one swift move. He wasn’t sure where the confidence was coming from, but he planned on rolling with it.

Harry parted his lips easily, his moans captured by Louis’ tongue darting inside and licking the back of his teeth. It turned dirty, just their tongues sliding against each other and Louis’ hands slipping up Harry’s sides, digging his nails into the soft skin there. 

Louis pulled away just enough to kiss along Harry’s jaw, biting and licking the skin. He tasted like sweat from his earlier workout, but the skin was getting damper quickly, flushed in places it hadn’t been just moments before.

“Lou, need you to fuck me,” Harry pleaded. He bucked his hips into Louis’, parting his thighs and allowing Louis to slip a thigh between his. “Please, need it. Been waiting so long.”

“Eager,” Louis laughed quietly into the skin of Harry’s neck. “Yeah, baby, I can do that for you.”

Harry rolled his hips, pressing himself as close to Louis as he could, until there wasn’t an inch of their bodies that wasn’t touching.

“Lead me to the bedroom,” Louis said, taking a step back. If he didn’t put some distance between them, he’d end up grinding against Harry in the hallway until they were both coming in their pants. He didn’t want that tonight. He needed to draw this out. He needed to take his time, learn the way Harry’s body moved.

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice, grabbing ahold of Louis’ hand and leading him down the hallway. His apartment was set up similarly to Louis’, just flipped as if in a mirror. 

His bedroom was exactly where Louis’ was, just on the other side of the wall, not that he didn’t already assume this. Where Louis’ room was a disaster, looking like a tornado came through every morning and ransacked the place, Harry’s room was clean but cozy. His bed was made, but he had posters and photographs covering every inch of his wall. 

Harry started sucking on his neck, bringing him from his thoughts. He would take more time to admire Harry’s room at a later time. Now, he had more important things to take care of.

“Can you lay down on the bed for me?” Louis asked.

He followed Louis’ orders easily, spreading himself out on the bed. He was still wearing his yoga leggings, and Louis decided that just wasn’t good enough. If he didn’t see more of Harry’s skin, put his mouth on more of Harry’s skin, he thought he might explode from the buzzing desire running in his veins. 

Louis climbed on to the bed, on top of Harry, using one elbow to prop himself up and his free hand to hook into Harry’s leggings and roll them down. Harry helped the best he could, shimmying his hips, until they had successfully managed to slip them down his body far enough that he could kick them off. 

Of course, Harry would be the type to go commando.

His dick laid heavy against his stomach, wet and hard and begging for Louis to put his mouth on it.

So that’s what he did.

He leaned down, sucking the tip into his mouth and looking up through his lashes at Harry, who was looking back down through hooded eyes. His mouth was slack, lips bitten raw and glossy from kissing. Louis wished he could take a picture and keep it forever. 

It was a struggle to get Harry to stay still while Louis took him further and further, his hips bucking up as he clenched and unclenched his fists in the sheets. He seemed like he wanted to somehow get closer to Louis and also put some distance between them. Louis made a mental note of how sensitive he was. Another time, Louis would see how many orgasms he could pull from Harry before he was begging to stop. 

“Lou, you gotta pull off,” Harry panted, voice barely above a whisper. He already sounded so wrecked, and they’d barely even started. “This is going to be very short if you don’t pull off.”

Louis did as told, grinning wickedly. He slid his hands up Harry’s thighs and up his sides, following along with his stomach along Harry’s stomach, tasting the salty sweat of his skin. He didn’t know he could be so turned on by sweat, but maybe that was just what Harry did to him.

He licked his way up Harry’s chest, running his nails up and down Harry’s chest. Goosebumps followed the trail of his tongue, Harry’s nipples hard and pink and begging for Louis to put his mouth on them.

He took one of the nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and pinching the other one between his finger and thumb. Harry arched his back off the bed, hips bumping into Louis’ and a loud moan falling from his lips. He gripped the sheets harder, his knuckles turning white. Louis did the same thing to other side, earning the same reaction. 

Again and again, Louis alternated between Harry’s nipples with his mouth and fingers until he couldn’t even speak, just a string of ‘ _ fuckfuckfuck _ ’ and loud moaning, bordering on sobbing. 

Louis decided to take pity on him, pulling off and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Lube and a condom?” Louis asked. “In the drawer?”

Harry nodded, eyes half open and lips parted as he tried to catch his breath.

Harry took his fingers easily, opening up and being as responsive to that as everything else. Louis easily slipped in one, two, and then three, watching as Harry’s face changed with each curve of his fingers and press against his prostate. 

Sliding into Harry felt like letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Harry took him just as easily as he had taken Louis’ fingers, opening up and digging his feet into Louis’ back. He finally removed his hands from the sheets, bringing them up to cup Louis’ face. 

It almost felt too intimate for two people who had never done this before.

Louis ignored the feeling of familiarity, leaning in and kissing the corners of Harry’s eyes, where he could see tears forming. He pressed gentle kisses all over Harry’s face as he started shallow thrusts, until their skin was slapping and Harry was scooting up the bed with every thrust and digging his nails into Louis’ back just to hold on. All he could do was take it.

“So maddening,” Louis panted, emphasizing his words with harsh thrusts. “Hearing you moan all the time. Thinking you were with someone else.”

“Yeah, yeah, give it to me.” Harry threw his head back, wrapping his legs tighter around Louis’ waist, his feet bouncing with every thrust of Louis’ hips. “I’ve been so annoying. Waking you up in the middle of the night. Making you think I could ever do this with someone else.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Louis couldn’t help himself, collapsing onto his elbows and tucking his face into Harry’s neck. “How are you still talking?” he mumbled into the damp skin. 

“Guess you’re not fucking me hard enough,” Harry said, before digging his nails into Louis’ back. Louis could tell that was the spot to hit, thrusting into it again and again until all Harry could do was scratch up Louis’ back and moan. 

They sounded very similar to his yoga moans.

Later, after Louis had made Harry come until he struggled to walk and then they’d taken turns washing each other’s hair in the shower, Harry rolled over to face Louis.

“You know,” he said, “I can hear you through the wall, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, didn't enjoy, just want a friend - feel free to reach out on [tumblr!](https://adoredontour.tumblr.com)  
> [fic post!](https://adoredontour.tumblr.com/post/185932533630/or-are-you-giving-it-to-someone-else-33k)


End file.
